The present invention generally relates to a pain reducing and eliminating prosthesis socket device. More specifically, the invention is a pain reducing and eliminating prosthesis socket device that reduces and eliminates phantom pain.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pain reducing and eliminating prosthesis socket device that utilizes heat to reduce general and phantom pain.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a pain reducing and eliminating prosthesis socket device that incorporates an overall electrical circuit design and state of the art wireless control system to reduce general and phantom pain.
What is really needed is a pain reducing and eliminating prosthesis socket device that provides heat to the point of contact between an amputee's body part and the prosthesis socket device that can eliminate or reduce general and phantom pain experienced by the amputee that would wear the prosthesis socket.